Mr Playboy VS Ms Binbopoor chapter by chapter
by cgcanimelover
Summary: Mr. Playboy Vs. Ms Binbo Sa pag-pasok sa bagong iskwelahan.. Maraming magbabago sa isang lalake Sa pagbigay tadhana, sa kanilang dalawa Magbabago ang katauhan, titino, at magbabagong buhay Maaaring maraming hahadlang... Pero tunay ang pagmamahalan, Maaaring sa umpisa, hindi sila magkakasundo Pero sa huli, magiging sila rin pala.. - Summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 part 1: Meet Mr. PLAYBOY and Ms. BINBO

**MILES' POV**

KRING...KRING,... KRING,...

" Haaaayyyy *sigh*, pasukan na naman "

KRING... KRIN-

Bumangon na ako at dumiretsiyo sa banyo, naligo at nagtoothbrush.

" Haaaayyy *sigh* , pasukan nanaman wala na naman akong gagawin kundi

mag- attendance "

Bumaba na ako para kumain ng breakfast.

Chineck ko yung phone ko at nakita

kung nagtext si Jester ang BEST FRIEND ko:

From: Espren Jester  
Message:

Dre, asan ka na?

Matatapos na yung Flag Ceremony.

Yung iba, umaakyat na sa kani-kanilang room

Unang araw sa skwelahan dre, Late ka!

From: 0918XXXXXXX

Date: 08/12

"Parang nanay ko na talaga siya, lagi akong pinapagalitan!" bulong ko sa sarili

Kinuha ko na ang susi ng kotse...

~ Pero bago yung ibang scenes magpapakilala muna ako XD!~

Ako nga pala si Miles Lee Legazpi, Fifteen years old, 3rd Year High school

sa R 'n P Academy (Rich and Popular Academy). Ako ay mayaman, matangkad, gwapo

matalino kaso tamad, at higit sa lahat PLAYBOY sa buong iskwelahan...

Maraming babaeng nagkakagusto sakin, pero pinaglalaruan ko sila ( kaya nga Playboy eh),

silang mga babae naman sumasakay lang sa gimik. Pero hindi naman ako ganto dati. Dati mabait

ako, at tahimik, pero maraming mga kaganapan na hindi mo inaasahan...

**Leanne's POV**

"OH MY GAD! MALALATE NA AKO!"

* takbo, takbo takbo*

" First day of classes pa naman"

Ako nga pala si Leanne Lee Fernandez, Fifteen years old, isang transferring

3rd Year High School student sa Rich and Popular Academy.

Hindi naman talaga ako rich eh XD!.

Isa akong dukha, nakapasok lamang ako dito dahil

sa offered SCHOLARSHIP.

May itsura naman ako, katamtaman lang ang tangkad, matalino,

masipag, at nagpa- part time job rin ako para makatulong kay Mama.

Marami akong gustong gawin sa buhay, gusto ko rin, makapagtapos ng pag-aaral

at maging maayos ang buhay namin ng Mama ko.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hanggang dito muna, Next chapter will be released soon ^_^

Maganda ang mangyayari pero bibitinin ko muna kayosige =)


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Leanne's POV**

****OMG LATE NA AKO ! o_0

Saktong - sakto lang ako, dahil pasara na ang gate ng eskwelahan

*takbo takbo takbo*

*Bhag BHAG BOHGSS!*

Aray Ko... ( Nagkalat ang mga gamit ko sa sahig )

Minulat ko ang mata ko at nakakita ng isang Anghel JOKE XD!

" Sorry Miss, hindi kita napansin " *habang tinutulungan niya akong pulutin ang mga nalaglag kong gamit*

" Salamat =), ahhh pwede po bang magtanong ? o0?

" Sige ano yun? ^^", "Saan po ba ang star section ng 3rd Year?"

"Doon ba yung section mo?", " Opo, ^_^"

" Sige sabay na tayo" " *nod nod *"

" Ako nga pala si Jester, Jester Sega, please call me Jester ^_^"

" I'm Leanne Lee Fernandez, you can call me Lee, Leanne, or Anne, but I prefer Leanne "

" Okay, akyat na tayo" " Sige"

"Paakyat na kami sa 3rd Floor, papuntang room

' Ang gwapo naman niya, mabait, matulungin at mabango rin ! '

" O, nandito na tayo ^^", " Salamat nga pala sa pagbitbit mo ng gamit ko inabala pa kita"

" Wala yun, tara pasok na tayo"

Pagpasok namin sa classroom; nagtilian at nag hiyawan ang mga babae at meron rin sumigaw

" Prince Jester "... ' Ako echos lang '

" Class be quiet, please be sitted and settle down , we have an announcement "

" I would like you to meet our new student , Ms. Leanne Lee Fernandez. Please introduce yourself in front"

" Good morning everyone! My name is Leanne Lee Fernandez, I'm 15 years old, I live at 123 ********; and I came from ******** School, I-"

At may sumingit na " Why is she poor, I thought our school is only for popular and rich students"

Sabay nagtawanan yung klase..

" Please be quiet , okay Ms. Fernandez, please be sitted "

Pagkatapos noon , itinuloy na ulit ni ma'am ang discussion ... Patapos na eh onting - onti na lang may komontra pa eh

Bigla kasi-

**Miles' POV**

****Hay! Katamad pumasok, but I ended up infront of the Door of my Class

Malapit na matapos si Ma'am sa dini-discuss niya, pero pumasok na ako

Pagpasok ko, nagtiliian at naghiyawan ang mga babae.

Nakita ko na agad si Espren kong si Jester, at meron siyang katabing hindi ko kilala

Ito rin ang humagip sa intensiyon ko. Tumabi ako sa kanya at kinalabit ang Bestfriend ko

At bigalng umilaw ang bulb light ko... I have another toy to play around wahhahahahahahahh *EVIL LAUGH*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!

I already finished the Chapter 1.2 ahahahahahahah

Can's wait to write somemore,,

Thank You! ^_^

- cgcanimelover -


End file.
